Novice Guide
The core gameplay of Tales of Erin is character cultivation. Adventurers need to gather more characters via summoning and join different battles and trials to earn materials and costumes. In the process of upgrading, more systems will be unlocked and the methods of getting materials will be more diverse. This novice guide will mainly focus on the kind advices, basic operation & main system entrance, method of upgrading and method of collecting resources. Kind advices * If you feel difficult to pass the stages in Main Story, Trial and Massive battle, go enhance your character and costume and then try Main Story first. * You can get a large number of Stargems by completing main stages and events. Remember to summon characters with them. Characters will higher star level are, normally speaking, stronger than the ones with lower stars. * If you cannot pass the Massive Battle (multiple battle), click the button at the left top corner to exit. (Picture is attached as below) Basic Operation and Main System Entrance Hero Summon Entrance * By clicking Summon 'button, adventurers will enter the summon page and can get characters by using stargems to summon. Party and Character Entrance * By clicking '''Party '''button on the bottom left corner, adventurers could edit your group, view the detailed information of the character and enhance your characters. * By clicking characters in the 'Character list, adventurers could view the detailed info of the character and his/her own background story. You can also equip your character in this page. * By clicking the image of the [[Aisha|'Dinivity']], adventurers can change the divinity of the party. Costume Entrance * By clicking the Costume button, adventurers can view the costumes you have, enhance and evolve the costume. Battle Entrance Battle Entrance can be divided into following sections: * Main story. Click the "Battle" button on the main page to enter the main storyline. By passing the stages in main storyline, adventurers can collect Stargems for summoning. * Trial. The Place to get materials for character enhancement and character breakthrough. * Massive Battle. 'Multiplayer battle in which you can call other players to help you conquer the boss. Another way to earn costumes and other enhancement materials. (If you want to quit from Massive Battle, remember to click the button on top right corner. ) * [[Sequel - Dark Quiet Night|'Sequels]]' and side stories.' Completing sequels, you would have the chance to win exclusive characters. Guild Entrance * By clicking Guild button, you can choose to create a Guild or join a Guild. * After entering Guild, you can enjoy the bonus brought by Guild Tech, and the rewards of Guild Tower. Backpack Entrance * By clicking Backpack '''button, adventurers could view the materials owned * Also, adventurers can '''craft costumes here. Shop Entrance * By clicking Shop '''button, adventurers can purchase packs and other materials based on the needs. Both paid stargems and free stargems are needed here. * For more intro about paid stargems and free stargem, click here or check in game. Exploration Entrance * '''Darktide Ruins: Darktide Ruins is another place to collect materials and gold needed to enhance characters and costumes. Remember to select your most powerful characters in this battle. * Star World Exploration: '''Another method to collect materails. Method of upgrading * Character enhancement * Costume enhancement Method of collecting resources Except all kinds of materials, other resources like stargems, jades and stamina are also important. Methods of ganing these resources will be introduced here. Stargems Stargem is the main currency in game. It can be used to summon characters or purchase upgrade materials and stamina. '''Paid Stargems could only be gained via Top-up. Some items and pack in Mall can only be purchased by paid Stargems. Free Stargems can be collected via methods below: * Pass the level of Main Story. (Click “Battle” button on main page) * Finish tasks in Event. (Click “Event” button on main page) * Complete Daily & Weekly quest. (Click “Quest Achievement” button on main page) * Complete achievements. (Click “Quest Achievement” button on main page) * Complete exploration in Star World Exploration >> Elemental Nova * Rewards of Guild Tower. (Click “Guild” >> Azure Tower) Jade Jade is another valuable currency which could be used to''' exchange Costumes''' and materials to upgrade Costume. * Jade can be purchased in Summon >> Costume Summon. When purchasing Jade, you still have chance to get rare costumes * Jade may be contained in packs released in Mall from time to time. Remember to stay tuned. * Jade can be obtained by finishing''' Daily, Weekly Quest''' and completing Achievement. * Jade can be obtained by completing tasks in Event. * Jade are the rewards of Guild Tower. Gold Gold is a usual currency in game. It could be used to upgrade and breakthrough. Adventurers also need it to join Massive Battle. * Gold can be purchased in Shop >> Item Shop with Stargems. * Can be gained by joining Darktide Ruins. * Can be gained in Star World Exploration >> Elemental Nova. * May be gained by completing Trials, main story and other stages * Can be gained by selling unnecessary material. (Click “Workshop” on main page >> Inventory to sell them) Stamina Stamina is a necessary resource for raiding stages and collecting materials. It can be gained from: * Can be purchased from Shop >> Item Shop * Rewards of Guild Tower * Can be gained from Star World Exploration >> Elemental Nova * Have chance to gain from Massive Battles and stages of the main story.